The present invention relates to image orientation detection, and more specifically, to a method for determining orientation of an image containing text.
Nowadays, various information may be obtained from a portable computing system, such as a mobile phone or a Tablet PC. The information displayed on the screen of the portable computing system may have an orientation different from the orientation of the portable computing system, especially for image information. To facilitate a user in viewing an image, the orientation of the image should adapt to the orientation of the computing system. Usually, a gravity sensor is used in traditional solutions to determine the orientation of the device, and then during the operation of the device, if the device is rotated, the displayed image information is rotated automatically as well. However, automatic rotation is not always advantageous, because when the device is rotated, the image information displayed may not need to be rotated simultaneously, especially for an image containing text.